Here are your plain chocolates
by R.Sakari
Summary: Tenten works her ass off in a Chocolate Shop because today was apparently a big day. Valentines day. She thought this day would never end. With crazy shoppers, a loudmouth best friend, and an appearance of a hot guy-Tenten finds herself blushingconstantly


**(DISCLAIMER: Leave me alone! I don't own Naruto!)**

* * *

Here are you plain Chocolates

"Kyaaa!"

"Why are you screaming now, Ino?"

"Because, tomorrow's the day!"

"The day for what?"

The blonde instantly took a whack at the poor brunette.

"Ow..! What was that for Ino?" The girl whined, rubbing her wounded head with her finger tips. Ino merely snorted while putting the fancy-looking chocolate in the display window.

"Because Tenten, you obviously don't know what tomorrow is." She said, pulling out another tray of chocolates from the freezer. "You deserve a hit on the head because you're _that_ stupid when it comes to romance!"

Still rubbing her aching head, she looked to her friend that she's had for many years. "Well, let me know then."

Ino stopped what she was doing to look at the clueless Tenten. "Have you _not_ seen your surroundings?" Ino asked desperately while pointing towards posters and sales in their small Chocolate shop. "Tomorrow is Valentines day! Where girls and guys buy chocolate for their love ones! When couples walk together down the sunset beach! When they all experience their first-ever-passionate-_kiss_! A time when—" Ino stopped as she spotted Tenten ignoring her dramatic explanation to help a customer. Ino stood there frozen in the position she had stopped last.

When the customer left with a bag of chocolates in their hands, Ino marched up to Tenten.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked, her voice itching to scream.

"I had to help a customer." Tenten replied innocently.

"There were other employers."

"I wanted… to be helpful."

"More like, wanting to dodge the subject."

"Well…"

"I knew it!" Ino shot back, her pointer finger pointing straight at Tenten's face.

"I'm sorry Ino; it's just that I have no interest in Valentines Day." Tenten sighed. "It's just a day where businesses like us can make more money."

Ino gawked at Tenten response and noticing this, Tenten merely rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you." Ino cried. "Valentines day is the best day lovers can ever have. And here you are… dissing on it!"

"I just… don't care for that day." Tenten said. Ino was about to counter but before she did, Tenten made sure to continue. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for us because of the holiday. Make sure you get good sleep because you're gonna need the energy!"

And with that, Tenten jolted to the back room, escaping Ino's loud disagreement with the whole idea of Valentines day.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Tenten was already the first person at her grandparents' small chocolate shop. As she was putting on her uniform, she gave a distasteful sigh as the thought of Valentines Day occurred to her. Even though the shop both Ino and Tenten work at is small, is actually quite famous. Their shop is known for their originality. Because of that, many customers every so often come in for the deserts that, not only looks divine, but also very delicious.

Customers usually come every day having a good amount of people. But can you imagine how many customers they'll have, just because of this Holiday? Today is the day they'll make tons of profit!

But Tenten being glum, it was more of a set back for her. She knows that she'll have to work extra hard just because her grandparents shop was just _that_ famous.

Heaving another large sigh, Tenten tied the apron behind her back and dragged herself out to the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"Seven pieces of chocolate, three being caramel, and four of them being coconut."

"Would you like this to be packaged?"

"Yes! I want that big pink heart-shaped box over there!"

"Alright, please wait a moment for it to be ready."

The small shop is currently crowded with many people. A line was formed that actually lasted out the door and around their shop. People made a lot of orders, others were impatient, and they were showing it. And because there were so many bodies in one cramped area, it was absolutely humid.

To put in shortly,

"It's a hell house in here!" Tenten screamed in an agonizing tone. Her body dropped to the floor while holding onto a half wrapped chocolate box. "Why do they create a day that gives us such hard labor like this!"

"Cut it out Tenten." Ino said, quickly tying a red bow onto the pink wrapped box. "This is only natural."

"Natural?" Tenten repeated, looking up at the 'for once' calm Ino. "It's natural to work like elves in a Santa work-shop to package chocolate for millions of people out in the world?"

"You're exaggerating Tenten." Ino responded without looking to Tenten. "It's more like hundreds of people."

That statement only made Tenten more depressed, slamming her head the legs of the counter repeatedly.

"Stop acting stupid Tenten! We got customers!"

"But I don't want to go out there again…"

"Come on!" Ino yelled. Ino quickly to ahold of Tenten's elbow and pulled her up from the ground.

Tenten sulks as she continues to do her job.

"Ino,"

"Yeah?"

"Am I imagining it… or is there no more people in the shop?"

"You're not imagining it, Tenten." Ino answered. "Busy hour is over."

Jumping with joy, Tenten ran up to her friend to hug her and jumps happily in circles, dragging her friend with her. "Tenten! Stop!" Ino whined, trying to get away from Tenten's grasp.

Ignoring her, Tenten continues to jump up and down knowing that she had just survived the hard labor. All the pain and suffering is now put to an end!

Not noticing a presence, Tenten continues to jump up and down before she heard a small chuckled within the shop. Tenten stopped to look in the direction of the hidden laugh.

Standing in the middle of the empty shop stood a tall figure. His hair was slicked back, with his hands buried in his pockets. His crystal clear eyes were looking right at Tenten who was apparently still hugging her best friend, Ino.

Letting go, and fixing the ruffles of her uniform, Tenten face grew crimson in embarrassment. "How can I help you sir?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

Ino studied the person face. His flawless skin, his sharp jaw line, his broad shoulders… _My god this guy is gorgeous!_

Not having to ask, Tenten could already read what Ino was thinking. And Tenten of course, couldn't help but to agree herself.

This guy was seriously good-looking.

"What's the most popular one?" He asked, pointing at the glass with displays of chocolate in them.

Ino's smile grew, while jabbing at Tenten's arm secretly. _"Sexy voice!"_

Already knowing what Ino's thinking, Tenten tries her best to ignore Ino's jabs.

"The caramel ruffles are the most popular one here if you're looking for flavors." Tenten quickly responded. "But the ones girlfriends usually like are the ones that are shaped and designed in a cute fashion. Like this one." Tenten said, pointing at the chocolate with flashy designs on it.

"Who said it was for a girlfriend?"

Tenten looked to him in wonder at his response.

She watched as the mysterious customer looked up from his gaze of deserts to meet with her brown eyes.

"Aren't you buying something for you girlfriend?" Tenten asked, politely as a worker, hiding the fact that she personally curious.

The customer gave a faint smile before looking back at the glass.

"Do you have samples?" He asked, avoiding the question. Tenten nods, pulling a basket of small bits of pieces of chocolate. He took one and instantly plopped it in his mouth.

"Hn."

"Does it taste alright?" Tenten asked.

The customer shone a smirk, leaving Tenten stunned. "No wonder this shop is so famous. This stuff is actually pretty tasty."

After hearing that compliment, Tenten couldn't help but smile. It was nice hearing compliments for making something that you've put so much effort in. Not to mention having that one compliment this entire day!

Taking a glimpse at Tenten, the customers eyes were fixed on her smiling face.

Ino saw this, and instantly beamed.

"Well, I'll go clean up in the back!" Ino said.

"Do you need help?" Tenten asked. Ino quickly shook her head.

"No it's alright. You help the _customer_."

With a small hidden wink that only Tenten could see, Ino quickly left the scene. Tenten obviously caught the hint and instantly her face grew warm.

"Erm, so what will your purchase be?" Tenten asked, her gaze looking in another direction, trying to avoid the crystal clear gaze.

"What do you like?" He asked, his hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Well, I personally like the coconut ones, just because it tastes the best."

"But their pretty plain." He stated monotonously, looking down at the rounded shaped chocolate with no design.

"Well, I prefer taste then looks." She responded honestly.

"But usually girls would prefer the flashy cute ones, right?"

"Yeah, but they're not really tasty in my opinion."

"So you'd rather have these?" He asked with a small of hint of surprise.

Tenten suppressed a small smile that was forming on her face. "Yeah, I would."

Tenten watched as the customer studied the coconut chocolate before forming a small smile on his face; a sincere one in fact.

Shocked that he actually smiled like he was now, Tenten couldn't take her eyes off of him. I mean come on. _He was hot!_

"Can I—"

When he was about to order, the customer caught a glimpse of Tenten looking straight at him. As soon as their eyes met, she quickly averted her eyes in a different direction. Noticing her cheeks have a hint of pinkness to them, the customer couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll take the ones you suggested." He said with a smirk. "Give me five pieces."

"O-okay." Tenten said nervously after that embarrassing moment. "Would you like a box for it?"

"Sure, give me the plainness one."

Tenten gave a questioning look. The customer ignores it.

"Do you have card that comes with the chocolate?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, before reaching under the cabinet. "Here's the card, and here's the pen."

Taking the pen and card, the customer started to write while Tenten prepared the chocolate.

"Your purchase is ready." Tenten said, putting a squared box with a black bow onto the counter. After jotting the last words, he looked up to Tenten. "I'm done too."

"That'll be four dollars and fifty cents" Tenten said, reverting back to her employer-polite voice. Reaching in his wallet, he took out the cash.

"So you're name is Tenten?" He suddenly says. Tenten looked to him in shock.

"How—"

"Your name tag."

'_Duh!'_

Tenten mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Tenten is a pretty unique name." He said, casually. "It's kind of pretty in a way."

Tenten laughs at his compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm Neji by the way." He said, handing Tenten the money.

Tenten had to take a while to process that Neji was actually introducing himself to her. Noticing how long she was taking to respond, she blurted out what was on the top of her head.

"Neji, that's a nice name also." She replied lamely. _Ugh! Why did I just say that?_

Neji chuckled.

"I like this shop." Neji said, looking around with a smirk on his face. "I'll sure to come here again."

"You should!" She responded eagerly. Catching herself for sounding like a total idiot, Tenten blushed, "I mean, we'll love to have you back here for another purchase…"

Neji looked up and saw that once again, Tenten's face was red in embarrassment. He smiled before looking down.

"Here's your change." Tenten said, handing him the money. Neji shook his head.

"Keep the change." He said. Tenten blinked as Neji turns around to head towards the exit.

With a wave without looking back, he said, "I'll be sure to actually come by for _your_ sake."

"No…! I didn't—" Tenten blushed, but suddenly spotted the box of chocolate that he order on the counter. "Wait! You left your—"

Before she could even finish, he had already left the shop. Tenten let out a sigh.

Instantly breaking the silence, a figure barged in through the door and made it to Tenten's side.

"Oh my gosh, that guy was so hot! I can't believe you! You're so lucky!"

"I was so nervous though…" Tenten sulked. "I acted like an idiot."

Ino laughed which made Tenten sulk even lower.

"He probably thinks I'm an absolute loser."

"I don't think so…" Ino said, her face beaming. Tenten looked to her confused. Suddenly grabbing Neji's chocolate box, she pushed it in front of Tenten. "This box is for you!"

Tenten eyes widen before taking the box of chocolate from Ino's hand. Ino was seriously excited for her friend that she filled the whole shop with a fan girl squeal.

"Oh! There's a card! Read it!" Ino demanded eagerly. Nodding her head, Tenten took a look at the card and begins to read out loud.

"Tenten,"

"Ohhh I can imagine is sexy voice right now!"

"Ino!"

"Right, continue."

Clearing her throat, Tenten continues to read. "Tenten, here are some plain chocolates, that comes with a plain looking box, exactly fit for a plain person like you."

Ino interrupted with a laugh, while Tenten twitched with anger. Nonetheless, she continues,

"I'm kidding_. _It was quite interesting talking to a cute person like yourself." Tenten stopped to blush madly while Ino rolled her eyes to shake Tenten to continue.

"I never expected I would actually buy chocolates for a girl today. But I guess it happened. Happy Valentines Day. Signed, Neji.

Tenten buried herself within the card, hiding her extremely red face, while Ino jumps with excitement. "Oh my gosh! This is destiny!"

"Don't be silly, Ino." Tenten said, trying to regain her cool. Ino looks to her suspiciously before grinning devilishly. Not having enough time the react, Ino had snatched the box of chocolate from Tenten.

"Hey!"

"I thought you didn't care for Valentines day." Ino teased.

"I don't!" Tenten shot back.

"Oh really…?"

"Yes!"

"Then you don't care if I eat this chocolate do you?"

"Hey!"

"What?" Ino asked, innocently.

"Those aren't yours!" Tenten screamed. "Give them back!"'

"It's okay though. You can just eat the un-bought ones over there." Ino challenged. "It's all the same."

"But that's my Valentines chocolate!"

Tenten froze at what she just said, and instantly Ino's face brightens when she had heard what she was waiting for.

"Give me that!" Tenten yelled, before snatching the box out of Ino's hands. Ino burst into laugher while Tenten flushed knowing that Ino had just proved her point.

"Tenten is actually into Valentines Day!" Ino sang. Tenten ignored her laughs while her eyes trailed back to the plain box of chocolate that Neji had given her.

She couldn't help but smile

A new found feeling had just awakened in the depths of Tenten's heart.

She never expected to be so happy on a day like today.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot :) I haven't written about Tenten and Neji for awhile. So i typed this baby up! Leave me review and i'll love you forevaaa! Hehe well, ta-ta )**

**(Sorry you guys! I saw a few mistakes so i'm re-posting this story up! I found the mistake in what Neji wrote in the card. And that part was the most important part, so i had to repost it.)**


End file.
